Finn, You Got It Going On
by Dizzy Takeout
Summary: After Quinn chooses Sam, Finn goes into a depression. It's up to Puck to help him feel better. Based off of the FOTC song "Bret, You Got It Going On". Yay, Bromance! Warning: This is ridiculous.


**AN: Hi guys. So i should be doing an essay...but... this is more fun. First attempt at a puck and finn fic. its a fun little bromance oneshot based on the Flight of the Conchords song "Bret, You Got It Going On". **

**here's the youtube link for it:**** _.com/watch?v=h2LpeA3jcEU _****Just add before it. **_  
_

**Watch it:))**

**Ok anyway. read, enjoy, review. **

Well, it's official. Quinn chose Sam. Puck sighed as he watched the two blondes play an intense game of tonsil hockey in the hallway. He closed his locker and headed to Glee. When he entered the room, he saw Finn in the corner, looking pale.

"Hey, man. Heard about Quinn. That's rough." He slapped the taller boy on the back and sat down next to him.

"Yeah..." Finn responded absently. He seemed to be lost in his own world. Puck shrugged and waited for Mr. Shu to show up.

* * *

Ok. This was getting ridiculous. It has been three weeks since the big Finn/Sam decision and the tall buffoon was still sulking. The team had made it to Nationals and the the two jocks had to share a room. And it was really depressing the mohawked boy. Puck straightened his tie as he watched Finn pull his Glee costume over his head. It was Nationals. Fucking Nationals. They were touring New York fucking City. What was the big deal anyway? Quinn was a bitch.

Finn was really upset. Like, worse than Puck has ever seen him. He stopped talking to everyone. He stopped eating. (Well, stopped eating as enthusiastically. The kid wasn't that sick.) Fuck, he even stopped shaving.

Enough was enough. Puck had to do something.

* * *

"Hey Finn." Puck entered the glee room where Finn was sitting alone.

"Oh, hey man." Finn looked up. Puck pulled a seat up in front him and pulled a notebook from his backpack. He flipped through the pages until he landed on the right one."How's it going?"

"Your beard is good." Puck stated, reading from his notebook. "It's just a compliment for you. Your beard. Just a compliment about your beard being good." He flipped to the next page. Finn just sat there confused.

"Oh... thank you..."

"And, also I have another one here. Um... you're good at finding shortcuts around this part of town." Puck scratched the back of his head and turned the page in his notebook.

"Oh. I appreciate that." Finn looked awkwardly around the room as Puck placed the book in his lap.

"Would it be gay to write you a song?" Puck shifted in his seat and faced the taller boy. "To cheer you up?"

"No." Finn said apprehensively. Puck nodded and got up from his chair. He grabbed his guitar from it's place by the piano and then took his seat again.

"It's called 'Finn, You Got It Going On'." Puck cleared his throat and began to play.

_Hey there, Finn, I see you looking down._

_Don't wanna see my little buddy down with a frown_

_Just because I get more women than you_

_Well, that's only because they don't know you like I do._

Puck sung, deepening his voice on the third lyric. Finn just stared_,_ giving off his signature confused look.

_Sure, you're weedy and kinda shy_

_But, some girlie out there must be needy for a weedy shy guy_

_They want you as the needle when they're rolling in the hay._

_Just here me out when I say..._

Puck continued to play, pouring all his focus into the song. Finn crossed his arms over his chest and listened.

_Finn, you've got it going on_

_The ladies'll get to know your sexuality when they get to know your personality._

_I said Finn, you got it going on._

_Not in a gay way, just in a "hey mate,_

_just wanted to say that you're looking ok, mate."_

_Why can't a heterosexual guy _

_tell a heterosexual guy that he thinks his booty is fly?_

_Not all the time, obviously_

_Just when he's got a problem with his self-esteem._

_Don't let anybody tell you you're not humpable._

_Because you're bumpable._

_Well, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable._

_If I say you got a boom-ow-ow._

_Come on, Finn. Help me out now._

Puck looked up quickly at the other jock and had to bite his lip from laughing. Finn's head was cocked to the side and his mouth was unconsciously open.

_Finn, you got it going on._

_You got it going on..._

_That's the conclusion that I've come to, _

_but that doesn't mean that I want to bum you._

_Finn, you got it going on_

_Got it going on..._

_No doubt about it, we'd be getting crazy_

_If one of us was lucky enough to be born a lady_

Puck glanced at the rest of the lyrics in the notebook. Fuck it. Time to mess with the stupid ass.

_Oh! If one of us was a lady._

_And I was your man, if I was your man_

_Well, sometimes, it gets lonely _

_And I need a woman_

_And I imagine you with some bosoms. _

_In fact, one time, while we were touring and I was really lonely._

_And we were sharing that twin room in the hotel_

_I put a wig on you_

_When you were sleeping, I put a wig on you. _

_Oooo, oh oh, oooo And I just laid there and spooned you. _

_Oh, Finn, you got it going on. _

Puck finished the song and looked up at Finn."So, hopefully that made you feel better."

Finn took a moment to absorb it before speaking."Can I please have a look at the lyrics?" Puck shrugged and handed them over. Finn scanned the song, his eyebrows crinkled. "This is another one of your weird songs, man."

"In what way?" Puck asked, trying not to laugh.

"What's that about uh... 'sometimes I put a wig on you when we were on tour'?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Put a wig on you? No..." Puck shook his head. "It didn't say anything like that."

"Well, that's definitely a bit gay..." Finn offered, refusing to make eye contact.

"What is?"

"Putting a wig on me while I'm alseep."

"I think sometimes you hear what you want to hear." Puck said and raised an eyebrow. Finn scratched his neck and coughed. Puck continued, "It wouldn't be gay. To put a wig on a man and pretend they're a woman. How could that be gay? If you're pretending they're a woman... not that I did it..."

Puck had to pinch himself from laughing when Finn's confused look took another step up. He could practically see the smoke coming out of Finn's ears from his brain working too hard.

"Later, man." Puck waved and left the choir room. He made it to his locker before letting go of his laughter.

Alright, his intentions were good. So maybe, he's not the best at making people feel better. But, it was worth it.

**AN: So, this is like the most pointless story ever. But, i love finn puck bromance. and i was watching FOTC and this is what i thought of. hope you enjoyed my weirdness. review if you want.**


End file.
